shadowtalefandomcom-20200213-history
For the Honor of the Golden Phoenix Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver **Larcia *'Prerequisite:' **Diamonds Are a Warrior's Best Friend Quest (mainline) *'Description:' **Larcia speaking: You wish to face the battles ahead? Anything for a laugh, huh? Very well, we'll head off to the Training Room. Here's what you should know before you go into this battle. Deep in the dank dark caves these breathe and breathe and wait for their prey to come to them. Now in the light you must face their slippery evil. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over Those Which Dwell in Caves. You must return to the training room, where your trainer awaits. **Larcia speaking: Not bad, not bad. You ready for a second battle? You aren't cowardly; I will say that for you. Now listen to what I say. A fire is contained within these beasts, an ancient flame now flickering into a bright and burning hatred for their captors. All are enemies. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over the Beasts of Flame. You must return to the training room, where your trainer awaits. **Larcia speaking: Eager for your third arena battle, are you? Very well. Before you enter I will tell you this: These are the creatures of the blood, and the dark of despair. These are demonic and treacherous and must be defeated though skilled fighting. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over the Beasts of Blood. You must return to the training room, where your trainer awaits. **Larcia speaking: So far you have not done badly. However, now you must face my personal challenge. To win this challenge you must defeat my best warriors. My best warriors are women. I find them to be stronger, colder and more bloodthirsty than any male gladiator. I wonder how you'll find them. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed in Larcia's Trainer Challenge. You must return to the training room, where Larcia awaits. **Larcia speaking: You have now fulfilled all the arena battles and our challenges. You have done well and fought bravely. However, there is one huge ordeal still to face before you can be awarded the Honor of the Golden Phoenix. You must battle three abeors. The abeors are part beast and part human. They are reviled by both human civilization and the animal kingdom, and have no humanity or mercy. We have each chosen one abeor that represents us in spirit. You will therefore battle the tiger, the lion and the horned one. We do no wish you luck, but rather hope you will use the skill, strength and tenacity that you have been taught. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Now all must rise for her Majesty the ruler of J'hahenstar, Queen Yalissa Li Yalis, who has come to award this gladiator the Honor of the Golden Phoenix. **Yalissa Li Yalis speaking: We have come personally to award you with the Honor of the Golden Phoenix. You have fought bravely, with courage, and you do credit to this high Honor. Unfortunately We have been ill, and Our voice is weak. We ask you to come closer so that We may speak more comfortably. As you lean forward the Queens murmurs into your ear. '' **Yalissa Li Yalis speaking: So you have recieved my cry for help? I thank you, but I cannot talk freely here, as there are spies everywhere. When you can, go and find Larcia in the Atrium and she will tell you what you need to know. Go and may light prevail. **Larcia speaking: So the Queen has spoken with you? She must have decided we can trust you. Know then that I am her most dedicated and loyal subject, her greatest spy. In these dangerous and dark times her rule and very life are threatened by the Vizier. The Queen is forming a plan that will require your help. *'Required:' **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Larcia in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Larcia in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Larcia in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Larcia in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Yalissa Li Yalis in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Larcia in The Coliseum to complete quest. *'Rewards:' **No Gold and 1643 XP. ''You get to choose one of the following rewards. **Golden Phoenix Armor of Melee Damage **Golden Phoenix Armor of Health **Golden Phoenix Armor of Stun *'Additional Info:' **The first challenge consists of: 5 Cave Rats, 3 Wild Mushrooms and 2 Vampire Bats. **The second challenge consists of: 5 Bleths, 3 Tigers and 1 mega Scorpion (mega-sized). **The third challenge consists of: 4 Gorphdes, 4 Grots and 2 Blood Wolfs. **The final challenge consists of: 5 Golden Phoenix Warriors and Master Phoenix. **The arbeor challenge consists of: Tigorus, Leoneate and The Horned One. Category:Main Story Quest Chain